SMT R1 M4: Reinhardt vs. Agent 8
' Reinhardt vs Agent 8.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 4Reinhardt vs. Agent 8.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 4 '''will see Reinhardt from Overwatch (nominated by Blooky42) take on Agent 8 from Splatoon (nominated by Draconic Alchemist). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 3 fighters eliminated so far, 29 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Reinhardt and Agent 8 are teleported into a facility within a hot, rocky area overlooking a ledge on one side, with a grated platform next to the fighters dangling unsafely at roughly 582 feet above the ground. Reinhardt: “I hope you can put up a good fight, young lad! I won’t hold back!” Agent 8 shrugs. Agent 8 (translated into English): “Alright, gramps! I’m ready for whatever you throw at me!” Reinhardt, unable to understand Agent 8, scratches his head before Agent 8 uses the Splattershot to create a line of ink between the two. (Cue Splattack; 0:00-0:07) Reinhardt scratches his head even more, stopping when he sees the surprising imagery in front of him as Agent 8 turns into a cartoonish octopus and dives into the ink. Agent 8 swims forward before jumping out. “This will be messy!” Agent 8 turns back into kid form as his jump turns into a kick to Reinhard’s face. “FIGHT!!!” (Splattack, 0:07-0:36) 60 Agent 8 bounces off the armor without doing much damage. Reinhart takes a giant swing of his hammer as Agent 8 lands, just for the Octoling to dive back into the ink briefly, just long enough to dodge the attack. Agent 8 pops back up with a Roller and takes a swipe, slinging ink at Reinhardt. Reinhardt: “Wait, ink? You fight using… Ink?” Agent 8 rolls her eyes. I mean, who wouldn’t fight with ink, right? 54 Reinhardt takes a swing at Agent 8 as her eyes roll, knocking her to the side. Agent 8 lands with a skid on her sneakers before pressing forward, rolling the Roller on the ground. She rolls right towards Reinhardt and knocks into him, dragging him along. 50 Agent 8 runs out of ink, slowing her to a halt. Reinhardt quickly bashes her a bit to the side, over a puddle of ink, before swinging down on her. Agent 8 quickly hides in the ink, avoiding the attack, before jumping back out and firing with a Splattershot. Reinhardt takes another swing down at Agent 8, just for her to hide again. She jumps out and fires again as well, hiding to dodge a third downward swing. Agent 8 jumps out once more and fires, but right as she transforms to hide for a third time in a row, Reinhardt grabs her by a tentacle, tosses her into the air, and takes a huge swing that sends her flying towards a pillar. 42 Right before she hits the pillar, Agent 8 inks the side of it and goes into the splatter. She safely jumps out before putting on the Inkjet, which uses ink to thrust her into the air. She jets forward while firing an ink blaster at Reinhardt, who shields the fire. Agent 8 draws in close as she continues to fire, getting more and more ink all over Reinhardt’s shield. She dips down closer, just for Reinhardt to put the shield down and swing at her. Right before the hammer hits, however, the Inkjet explodes, sending Agent 8 back exactly in front of the pillar. 35 Reinhardt quickly jets forward, grabbing Agent 8 briefly before hitting the pillar. Before Agent 8 could go splat, however, she transforms, allowing her to just sink into the ink on the pillar. She erupts out and lands on top on Reinhardt. 31 (Splattack; 0-52-1:03) Agent 8 takes out the Octobrush and swings it around, both physically hitting Reinhardt and covering his vision. Reinhardt quickly shakes off Agent 8 before wiping some of the ink off of his helmet, allowing him to see again. Agent 8 throws a Curling Bomb in the opposite direction of Reinhardt and swims through its ink trail. 23 Reinhardt swings his hammer down hard enough to create a shockwave that knocks Agent 8, the Curling Bomb, and the ink off of the ground before charging forward again. 20 (Splattack; 1:48-2:08) Reinhardt catches the airborne Agent 8 and brings her over next to the platform on the cliff before coming to a sudden halt, where he swings down at Agent 8. 15 Agent 8 dodges to the right, dipping right into an ink pool from earlier. She swims away before emerging with Tenta Missile launchers. She fires four missiles at Reinhardt, which hit him all throughout, covering him head to toe with ink. 10 Reinhardt tries shaking off the ink as Agent 8 swims up and jumps back onto Reinhardt. She rips off his helmet, revealing his grizzled head. 8'' Agent 8 jumps off and fires ink right into Reinhardt’s one remaining eye, blinding him. ''7 Reinhardt yells as he stomps forward for a single step before hearing Agent 8 say what sound like “woomy”. 6'' Agent 8, standing on the grated platform, waves as Reinhard stomps forward. ''5 Reinhardt swings downwards, accidentally tipping the platform as Agent 8 slips under his legs. 4'' Agent 8 tackles Reinhardt from the back, causing him to stumble forward. ''2 Right as Reinhardt falls off of the platform, Agent 8 transforms and swims up the ink on his armor before jumping through the grated platform, her Octopus form somehow being able to squeeze through without effort. 0'' (Silence) Agent 8 gets back onto the cliff and strikes a pose. After about 3.57 more seconds, a thud could be heard from below the cliff. '“K.O.!”''' Agent 8 sighs with relief… and confidence. She feels that soon, she’ll be able to see the above land of her universe… just as long as she makes it through the tournament. Speaking of which, she gets teleported back to her holding room, ready for round 2. Results (Cue Octo Expansion Trailer Theme) "AGENT 8 ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!" Voting * Reinhardt must win: 10 * Agent 8 must win: 20 * Reinhardt must live: 4 * Reinhardt must die: 16 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Overwatch vs. Splatoon themed One Minute Melees Category:Blizzard vs. Nintendo themed One Minute Melees Category:Hammer vs gun Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music